Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the health monitoring of individuals. Tracking the usage of these wireless sensor devices is essential to enabling the proper recordation of pertinent health related data and information. These wireless sensor devices can be manually registered to users on an individual basis. However, to register these wireless sensor devices, the unique network address of each wireless sensor device must be readily known and manually registered to each individual. As a result, the registration process of the wireless sensor device can be inefficient, time consuming and costly. Furthermore, a user of the wireless sensor device is sometimes required to go through a manual and potentially unnecessary process of setting up the connection of the wireless sensor device to the wireless relay device.
These issues limit the tracking and registration of wireless sensor devices. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective and more automated solution that overcomes the above issues by creating a method and system for automatically or manually pairing a wireless sensor device to a wireless relay device without having to input the unique network address of the wireless sensor device at the time of connection. Thus, when a wireless relay device, e.g., laptop computer, tablet, smart phone, wireless hub etc., initiates an application that requires a connection to a wireless sensor device, the user of the wireless relay device wants to connect to an identifiable and trust-worthy counterpart wireless sensor device in an automated fashion. The present invention addresses such a need.